The game of poker is a card game that has gained a wide popularity. In addition to a standard poker game, numerous other poker variants exist. One of such poker variants is a popular community card game named Texas Hold'em.
In summary, in Texas Hold'em, each player is dealt two of so-called “hole” cards that are placed face down. During a series of betting rounds, five so-called “community cards” (or cards that are shared by all players) are eventually dealt and placed face up. A set of three of the community cards is referred to as “the flop,” while two remaining ones are referred to as “the turn” and “the river,” respectively. At the conclusion of the game, the best five-card hand is determined for each remaining player based on a combination of that player's hole cards and the community cards. The pot is awarded to a player that holds the best five-card hand or may be split between players that have the same best hand.
Entities, such as casinos, online game providers, and creators/distributors of gaming applications welcome new content and types of games and game delivery systems in order to increase their return derived from gaming activities. In addition, new game variants which speed up play or result in a greater number of hands being played are also useful and needed by the gaming industry. Players, on the other hand, seek games that are engaging and provide multiple betting opportunities for a chance to maximize their potential winnings What is needed is a new type of poker game with multiple betting opportunities and a distinct appearance that may be offered on a table in a casino environment, a virtual table, a mobile device, a personal computer, a tablet or other client device.